Beauty and the Mouse
by CrystalAkuna
Summary: A twist on a timeless classic. A curse has been put on two very different brothers and has drawn a beautiful girl into their home. Will she release the spell on the one who seems despaired...or the one who's been forgotten? Yukiru.
1. Tohru

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime (or manga), Fruits Basket, or the movie/play/script of _Beauty and the Beast_. They all belong to their proper owners and what not. However, some of the songs in this story shall have words changed so that it…well…fits.**

**WARNING: This could contain spoilers for people who have not seen the whole Fruits Basket anime, though if you're pretty far into the manga it should be fine. If you have not seen the play or movie of _Beauty and the Beast_, I do suggest not reading this because it does have a different ending then the movie. Well…you'll see.**

**_Beauty and the Mouse_**

**_

* * *

_**  
A soft, daunting music seems to haunt the world as vision is dragged through a beautiful wood. Birds are crazy with delight, flying around in beautiful harmony as a large, enchanting waterfall gleams down in streams from a towering rock. Far in the distance, a shining palace can be seen, sparkling in the days sun. However, the music seems to darken. The world gets darker, and the castle looses its gleam, and a thick voice begins to speak.

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, two princes lived in a shining castle."

Vision shifts to the windows of the castle, showing two young men both seeming to bicker. One was fair, with violet eyes and silver hair; the other was handsome, with fire red hair and wine colored eyes. Both brothers, they looked nothing like the other.

"Although they both had everything their hearts desired, the princes were both spoiled, selfish, and unkind."

The next stained glass window rolls into view, showing the handsome brother answering a door to an elderly woman.

"But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered the princes a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter storm. However, since the handsome one had answered he was harsher to her. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, he sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within."

The window shifts once more, and the fair haired prince joins his brother in the picture that points the old lady away. Moving to the next window, they are both in shock, the handsome one on the ground as a beautiful woman with golden girls and ivory skin replaces the elderly one.

"And when the prince dismissed her again, despite his brother's questions, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart or his brothers. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and anyone who lived there."

The window changes to show both of the princes crippled and encircled with a shaky line, while the enchantress seems to bid her farewell. Vision moves beyond the window to a dark room, where a portrait sits. Both princes are smiling together, and a claw reaches up to slash it down the center. The handsome princes face cripples over while the fair princes picture falls to the floor, scraped aside by the beasts foot. Vision shifts to a table, where a glowing mirror sits as well as a covered rose, which is also glowing.

"Ashamed of his hideous appearance, the handsome prince concealed himself inside the castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The other prince, now as simple as any of the others, blended in, forgotten by his brother and by their servants. However, the rose the enchantress had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until both of their twenty-first birthday, which they shared. If each of them could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, they would both be doomed to remain their own beasts for all time. As years passed, the handsome prince fell into despair, and the other forgot his birthright, trying hard not to think of his fate. They had both lost hope, for who could ever love a beast…or a mouse, in this certain case."

* * *

A small, cottage-style house sitting in the country-side is now in vision. There is a small water wheel on the side of the house, filling the whole area with the sound of running water. The door opens and out steps a brunette girl, her hair pulled back into braids and her eyes sparkling their beautiful blue. She waves to the open door, calling out a 'goodbye and good luck', sending her white sleeves and apron flying, and then she skipped off, her blue, thick strapped sleeve swinging around her shins. She began to walk along the dust roads, under the trees and such and over a small bridge towards a town. She sighed, smiling. 

"Little town, it's a quiet village…

Everyday, like the one before.

Little town, full of little people

Waking up to say…" She sang, entering the town, and as she did so, faces popped out of buildings, beginning their morning routine.

"Ohayo!"

"Ohayo!"

"Ohayo!

"Ohayo!"

"Ohayo!"

"There goes the baker with his tray like always,

The same old bread and rolls to sell.

Every morning's just the same,

Since the morning that we came,

To this poor provincial town…" she sang as a fat man bustled past her, yet he paused.

"Good morning, Tohru," he smiled, turning to her and wiping his flour covered hands on his own apron.

"Morning," Tohru smiled, curling her basket between her fingers as she smiled.

"Where are you off to?" He asked, as if being polite since his eyes wandered off and kept glancing nervously at his bakery. However, Tohru did not notice…she was too excited with her information.

"The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and…" she went on, moving up and down on the balls of her black shoes. However, the baker had stopped listening, had stopped caring.

"That's nice…Yume, the pastries! Hurry up!" He cried to the bakery, bustling over, and Tohru sighed. She continued her walk through town, people looking at her from out of windows and whispering.

"Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question,

Daze and distracted, do you see who?" The whole town seemed to chorus, but Tohru was oblivious.

"Never part of any crowd," a woman said from a barber shop, as the man behind him trimmed her hair.

"'Cause her heads up on some cloud," he joined in, his mustache bustling up and down.

"No denying she's a funny girl, Tohru," the town all chorused again. Tohru runs a bit, jumping onto the back of a milk wagon as it rolls down the cobblestone roads. She smiles, taking in the sounds of the morning market.

"Ohayo!" Calls the driver, tipping his hat.

"Good day!" Smiles a woman, pulling a screaming child along with her. The driver laughs a bit.

"How is your family?"

"Ohayo," smiles a woman to a merchant; a very beautiful woman indeed.

"Good day," he drools, his eyes widening. However, he doesn't see a rough looking wife approaching him from behind. The girl giggles.

"How is your wife?" She winks, walking away; he groans.

"I need SIX EGGS!" Screams a very frustrated woman, shaking a dead fish at a man.

"That's too expensive," the man replied, shaking his head at the fish.

"There must be more then this provincial life!" She cries, and then jumps down from the cart. She bustles from the crowd and into an ignored shop. She looks around, and then smiles as she spots an old man high on a ladder. She approaches him, and he spots her.

"Ah, Tohru!" He smiles, beginning to climb down. She stops him, pulling a book from her basket. She hands it to him.

"Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed," she smiled, as he spun the ladder down the shelf and put it away. She followed after him.

"Finished already?" He asked, now beginning to climb down.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?" She asked, climbing up on the ladder in turn, beginning to look through the books. The man chuckled.

"Not since yesterday," he laughed. She smiled.

"That's all right, I'll borrow…" she began, looking through the selection. She picked out a very lovely navy book. "This one!" She declared.

"That one? But you've read it twice," he laughed again, being overjoyed by the young girl who was eager for adventure.

"Well it's my favorite," she smiled, laughing in turn. She swung off down the bookshelves. "Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!" She called, almost falling from the ladder. The old man ran beneath her, as if he could do something. He smiled as she regained her balance. She climbs down the ladder, handing him the book to check it out for her. However, he shakes his head.

"Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours," he smiled, pushing it into her hands. Her eyes widened.

"But…but sir!" She cried, shaking her head.

"I insist…" he smiled, his wrinkles folding gently.

"Well…thank you! Thank you very much!" She smiled, and then hurried from the book shop. As she began down the street, her basket sitting at her elbow, she opened the book and began reading. As she did so, men that seemed to be window shopping turned to look at her as she passed.

"Look there she goes

That girl is so peculiar,

I wonder if she has the flu," they sang, peaking around others to watch her off.

"With a dreamy far off look," scoffed a girl as Tohru passed her and her husband.

"And her nose stuck in a book!" He cried in turn to his wife, looking after her.

"What a puzzle to the rest of us, Tohru," the whole town sighed, moving back to business. Tohru walks up to the edge of a fountain, sitting herself down as a boy herds sheep past her. A woman, who had been washing her laundry, became alarmed and walked off quickly. As for Tohru, she sung to the sheep, petting them each in turn as she read.

"Oh, isn't this amazing?

Here's my favorite part because…

You'll see!" She smiled at the sheep laughing. She then pointed down at a picture.

"Here's…where she meets Prince Charming,

But she won't discover that it's him…till chapter three!" She cried, flipping the pages. As she stood again, leaving behind the sheep who had tried to eat her new book, she began back through the town, passing by a wig shop where a lady stared at her, enviously.

"Now it's no wonder that they think her pretty,

Her looks are whole, natural, and true…" the woman said, in disgust as she changed her wig.

"But behind that fair façade,

I'm afraid she's rather odd," the merchant whispered into the ladies woman, and she giggled with delight.

"Very different from the rest of us," the whole town whispered, and then they looked at her as she passed. "She's nothing like the rest of, yes different from the rest of us, Tohru!"

The sound of geese seems to block out everything else as they flock overhead, and then the sound is broken by a gun shot and one of them falls through the sky. A young girl runs up, holding out a bag to catch the geese. It lands right next to it however, and she sighs with a shoulder droop. Picking up the goose, she plops it into the bag and then returns to a thin man clad in black.

"Wow, you didn't miss a shot, Akito-san! You're sure to be the greatest hunter in all of Japan…maybe even the world," she smiled, and he sent her one in return. However, this smile made her shiver from deep within her bones with fright.

"I know," he smiled, brushing thick, dark hair from his deep, dark eyes. Everything about him but his sickly, white skin seemed to be dark in this way.

"Mmmm, no beast or man alive stands a chance against you…or no girl for that matter," she smiled, though it seemed to falter as if fake.

"It's true, I suppose…yet, Motoko, I've got my eyes set on…that one," he smiled, nodding his head towards Tohru who was strolling past, still very much occupied in her book.

"The…the…the book worm orphan?" Motoko asked, outraged. But she calmed herself, coughing a bit.

"Yes…she's the one. The luckiest girl in the world…the one I'm going to marry," he smiled, folding his hands together in front of him.

"But…but…she's," Motoko began, trying to find some reason as to draw his attention away from her.

"The most beautiful girl in town?" He inquired, beginning to stroll. She ran behind him, almost tripping the whole way, trying to find reasons.

"I…I guess so, but…" Motoko said, but her tongue became tied in knots.

"And that makes her the best," Akito declared with a shrug of his hands. "And…don't I deserve the best, Motoko?" He asked, looking down at her from his eyes.

"Of course, Akito-san, but…I was just…" she sighed. She was just hoping that she could be the one he deserved.

"Now…dance for me while I sing of my emotions," he ordered, and she set down the goose bag and began to dance.

"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her,

I said she's gorgeous and I knew…

For in town there's only she,

Who's beauty I can see,

So I have my plans to woo and marry Tohru…" he said, and then noticed she had disappeared. She had walked right by him, and he cursed under his breath. "Stop that," he muttered to Motoko, who did so, and then followed as he began to chase after her. Nearby, a group of girls watched with jealousy and yet a very dreamy look.

"Look there he goes!

Isn't he dreamy?" They asked themselves, fanning themselves.

"Akito-san, oh he's so cute!

Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing," gasped the girls, and one of them fainted onto another. The other two continued to sing, however.

"He's such a tall, dark, creepy, handsome brute!" They cried. As Tohru moves easily through the crowd, they seem to bunch together to keep Akito away from her. Everyone knew Akito was a bad person, and no one wanted Tohru near him.

"Ohayo!" Cried a man, stepping in front of Akito yet talking to another.

"Excuse me," he hissed, pushing the man away. Motoko apologized.

"Good day!" Called another man, and another man responded.

"Oh yes, very!" He smiled.

"You call this bacon?" Complained a nearby female.

"What lovely grapes!" Cried another, overjoyed.

"Some cheese," a man asked, annoyed.

"Ten yards!" Cried a girl, impatiently and tapping at her watch.

"One pound!" Another man cried.

"PARDON ME!" Akito screamed, pushing all of these aside.

"I'll get the knife," assured the merchant, and Akito sent him a look as if it was a threat.

"Let me through," he hissed, now pushing without consent of any but himself.

"This bread!"

"Those FISH!"

"It's stale!"

"They SMELL!"

"Miss is mistaken!" Assured a salesmen.

"There must be more then this provincial life!" Sighed Tohru.

"Just watch how I make Tohru my WIFE!" Akito said from the ocean of people. The crowd turned on him, and Motoko sunk to the side of the building with the dead goose…it was beginning to smell.

"Look there she goes a girl that's strange but special,

A girl who's beauty is brand new,

It's a pity and a sin,

She doesn't quite fit in…" they all sang. They all began to march, with Akito at the front.

"But she really is a funny girl," the left side sang.

"A beauty but a funny girl," the right side sang.

"She really is a funny girl…" the whole crowd built up, and then they burst, "TOHRU!" They cried, and many people sprouted many ohayos and good days. At the end, Tohru turned, sort of startled at the whole town being gathered behind her. She gave a very tiny wave, and they all broke back to their morning duties. Akito, however, approached Tohru who had gone back to her book.

"Why, hello Tohru," he said, cutting her off with the side of her hand. Motoko stood nearby, holding the dead goose bag like a stuffed animal.

"Ohayo, Akito-san," she said, not looking up from her book. He narrowed his eyes, and then plucked it easily from her grip. She paused, and then looked at him with a sigh. "Akito-san, may I have my book back, please?" She asked, raising both of her eyebrows.

"My…how can you read this? No pictures…and the words run together," he said, turning the book upside down. Tohru put her hand to her head.

"You know, some people have imaginations…and they use them," she said, standing on her tiptoes to try and snatch it back.

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru…it's about time you got your head out of these…stupid books," he said, and flung it over his shoulder. It landed, it's leaves folding into a mud puddle. Tohru threw her hands over her mouth, trying to get past him to tend to it. "It's time you paid attention to more important things…like me," he said, smiling, not noticing Tohru had made her way past him. "The whole town is talking about it!" He spun around, not noticing as Motoko and the group of girls from before all sighed. "It's not…right for a woman to read," he began, and she glared at him as she picked up the book and began to clean it off with her apron. "Soon she starts…getting ideas and…and then…thinking," Akito shuddered at the thought, and Tohru rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"Akito-_san_," Tohru forced through gritted teeth, "you are positively primeval," she said with a sarcastic smile. Akito slipped his arm around her shoulder, and she twisted her face in discomfort.

"Why thank you, Tohru. Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies," he grinned, looking at his nails.

"Maybe…some other time…" she said, picking up his arm and letting it drop to his side. She began to walk again.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked one of the girls from the group, still cradling her friend who had fainted.

"She's crazy," Motoko muttered. The other girl looked at her, and sighed dreamily.

"He's gorgeous," she smiled, putting both hands over her heart.

"Please, Akito-san, I can't…I have to get home and…help…Uo-chan and Hana-chan, yep, they really need me," she said, glancing to the side.

"Pfft, that yankee and denpa need all the help they can get," Motoko muttered, and Akito chuckled.

"Hey! Those are my friends, you can't talk about them that way," Tohru cried, furrowing her eyebrows. She rarely got mad, but when it came to her friends…who had taken her into their home and taken care of her…she just cracked.

"Yea, don't talk about dear Uo-chan and Hana-chan that way!" Akito yelled at Motoko, and threw a rock at her. It smashed into the building by her head, and her eyes widened. She bit her lip and looked down.

"My friends are not crazy…Uo-chan's a star and Hana-chan is…well…Hana-chan…" she said, pinching her lips together. There wasn't really a way to describe her friend…that was a definite. Suddenly, there is a cry in the distance, and quickly Tohru picks up her basket and book and begins to run back towards her home. Akito stands there chuckling, turning his back on her and beginning to walk away with Motoko, new thoughts brewing in his head.

* * *

**Note: I know that Yuki would make a better part for the Gaston character, but Akito was just too hard to resist…and no matter how Kyoru this might seem, it is definitely Yukiru…no matter what any of you readers have to say about it. I hope this version was better then my first. Review, please.**


	2. The Castle

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime (or manga), Fruits Basket, or the movie/play/script of _Beauty and the Beast_. They all belong to their proper owners and what not. However, some of the songs in this story shall have words changed so that it…well…fits.**

**WARNING: This could contain spoilers for people who have not seen the whole Fruits Basket anime, though if you're pretty far into the manga it should be fine. If you have not seen the play or movie of _Beauty and the Beast_, I do suggest not reading this because it does have a different ending then the movie. Well…you'll see.**

**_Beauty and the Mouse

* * *

_**

Tohru scratched her way through the woods and back over her little bridge to the cottage she shared with her two friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima, though she usually referred to them as Uo-chan and Hana-chan. They, however, called her Tohru-chan…bringing no nicknames from her last name, Honda, which hardly anyone knew anymore. She didn't rush into the house, but to the large field at the side of it. She glanced around, chewing on her lip, and then noticed her blonde friend on the ground and clutching her leg.

"Uo-chan!" Tohru cried, running over. Hana-chan, dressed in a deep black outfit and travelers coat, quickly followed from the house.

"How the hell did that happen? Damnit!" She cried, rubbing her leg. Tohru fell to her knees beside her friend, Hana doing so on the other side. She put her hand on Uo's knee, and she cringed.

"Uo-chan, are you okay?" Tohru asked, wide eyed. Uo sighed, brushing the hair that fell over her eye back…although it just fell back into place.

"I'm about ready to give up on this…this…training, look what it's doing to me!" She cried, pointing to her leg…which Tohru now noticed looked like it didn't feel so great.

"You tore a couple of tendons in your knee-cap…so it doesn't look like you'll be training anymore for awhile," she said, and nodded. Tohru's eyes seemed to soak with sadness.

"But…but Uo-chan always says that. And then I always say, 'No, you don't mean that'…and then she says 'Yes I do, I'll never be strong enough to beat any of those guys at the competitions', and then I say 'Yes you will, and you'll win first prize and become one of the greatest fighters in the world'…and then…your spirit would return and…" Tohru stopped, looking down at the ground and gripping it between her fingers. Uo and Hana both exchanged looks, and Uo urgently nodded to Hana. Hana sighed in turn.

"Tohru, I know you're thinking about money…but please don't worry about that, okay? Help me get Arisa inside," Hana nodded, and Tohru agreed. They both helped support their injured friend on their shoulders, and carried her off into the house. Once they had made her comfortable in her bed, Tohru and Hana both sat down beside her.

"So, Tohru, did you have a good time in town today?" Hana asked, applying some bandages and a hold to Uo's wound. She cursed under her breath, but said no more.

"Well…I got a new book," she smiled, and held it up.

"Haven't you read that one like…a billion times?" Uo asked, and Tohru smiled nervously.

"I've…only read it two or three times before…" she said, and then folded her lips. She sat her hands in her lap. "Uo-chan…Hana-chan…" she said, looking at both of them, "…do you think I'm…odd?" She asked, squinting her eyes as if afraid of their answer.

"My friend…odd?" Uo said, almost getting out of bed.

"Now…where, my dear Tohru, would you get an idea like that?" Hana asked, setting her hand on Tohru's joined ones; her eyes glowed.

"Oh…I…don't know. It's just…I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one besides you that I can really talk to…" she sighed, wringing her hands.

"Well there is always that…Akito fellow," Hana said with a raise of her eyebrow, looking at Uo.

"Yea…he's creepy, a little handsome, seems to have taken a liking to ya," she laughed.

"Oh yea, he's creepy…and handsome, you bet! He's also rude and conceited and…creepy! He's…he's not the one for me…ever," she urged, and they both rubbed her back.

"Well, don't worry…soon we'll be far away from this place, and from Akito," Hana assured, and rubbed her arm. It was then that Tohru noticed her outfit…her travelers coat.

"Hana-chan…wh-where are you going?" She asked, her eyes becoming wide.

"Well…Arisa and I have discussed it, and we both think that I should go to a physic fair on the other side of the mountains. We need the money, and with Arisa injured…we really need it, now," Hana said, rubbing her hands.

"But…I can always get a job, you know how I work…" Tohru began, but Hana stopped her.

"No, Tohru, we need you to watch over Arisa while I am away…you're the one who is to take care of her, understand?" Hana said, Tohru nodded and then lunged forward to hug her friend.

"I'll miss you, Hana-chan…" she whispered, and Hana nodded, rubbing her back.

"I'll miss you too, Tohru…now come, we must hitch up Seno," Hana said, and she escorted Tohru from Uo's room.

Tohru stood beside Hana, helping her onto their faithful horse, Seno. She smiled up at her friend, trying to keep any goodbye tears from falling.

"Good luck, Hana-chan, and be safe," she smiled, wiping at her eyes.

"Dear Tohru, it will be alright…you know I'm scarier then anything in those woods," Hana smiled, and Tohru laughed a bit.

"Goodbye, Hana-chan," she said, stepping back a bit as Hana took hold of the reins.

"Goodbye, Tohru, and be sure to take care of yourself and Arisa," she nodded. With a kick in the side, Hana was off, and Tohru watched and waved as her friend disappeared into the woods. She stood there for a moment, and then her eyes widened at a whistling from inside the house.

"The tea!" She cried, and ran inside as the world around the town darkened.

* * *

"Hmm…this is odd," Hana said as she rode through the darkness, a lantern hanging on a stick which she held in Seno's view. "We definitely should have been there by now…perhaps we missed a turn?" Hana suggested to the horse, who snorted in reply. "Mmmm…I didn't think so either…but it's too late to go back," Hana said, and held up her lantern to a sign as she approached. It was barren of words, probably so old they had faded, but it did point out two pathways. "Wait a minute here…" she said, glancing around. "Come, Seno, let's go this way," she said, steering the horse…but he did not budge.

He glanced at both pathways, one being a nice easy path with the sound of birds beyond, the trees full of leaves and flowers dotting the grass. The other pathway, however, was dark and dismal with dead trees and fog lingering. He could hear the distant sound of coyotes, and quickly steered down the much safer path.

"No, Seno, this way is shorter…don't be scared, you know I'm much more terrifying then anything we'll encounter in those woods…plus, we'll be at the fair in no time," she assured, and as much as Seno did not want to go…he followed the path carefully, listening to the sounds of the night as Hana led their way with her lamplight. She furrowed her eyebrows as they kept going.

"Well no, this can't be right…where in the world have you taken us, Seno?" She asked, kicking his side. He grunted at her, trying to point out that this was all her fault. However, he was still spooked beyond reason. He stopped completely, and both him and his rider looked around. "We'd better turn around…" Hana began, trying to steer the horse. He would not budge. "Seno!" Hana rushed, and then suddenly he began to get jittery. "Whoa, Seno, whoa, settle down, Seno…Seno…" she said, and then she dunked down as bats swooped over her head. Seno went crazy and began to run, and Hana held the reins, trying to stop him. "SENO! SENO, SLOW DOWN!" She screamed at the horse.

He was running blindly through the forest, nearly avoiding things, until he had gone so far as to reach a cliff. Hana got the chance to stop him, but he jittered on the end sending rocks sending down in a dangerous fashion.

"Come on Seno, back up…back up…good boy," Hana whispered to him, walking him away from the edges cliff. "That's good, very good…" she said, and then he heard something she didn't. He began to jitter again, bucking around like a bull, wildly. "Seno! Seno! Calm down! Steady, steady, Seno!" She cried, and then found herself in the dirt as he bucked her completely off, leaving her with just the lantern and the dirt as he ran back through the woods. "…Seno?" She asked, looking around. She then heard the howl of a wolf, and looked and saw many beginning to crowd around through the trees. Hana felt herself fill with fright, staring death in the face. She stands up, backing up a bit, and then pauses. She begins running, and the wolves rip after her. Her coat snatches onto the trees and branches, and she can't help but trip. She looses her travelers cloak all together, and then spots gates in the distance. Out of breath, she runs up to them, hearing the wolves near in the distance.

"Hello! Is anybody there!" She calls, banging her fists against the gate. They open with a creak, and she runs in, slamming them behind her. Rain begins to pour around her as she sheds her boots, which had begun to shred the souls of her feet. She ran up to the doors of the castle, still breathing rather heavily…though feeling safer knowing that those gates separated her and the wolves. Perhaps she wasn't scarier then everything in this forest…

Hana bangs on the door, her hair matted against her dress and back from the rain. No one answers, so she proceeds to knock again…letting the door creak open. She stands there, a bit confused, but she can feel the rain soak her skin and bone so she steps into the entryway. "Hello…?" She asked, stepping through the hallway. She had lost her lantern, and the only light was a nearby candle holder. A clock ticked, rather annoyingly, seeming to drill into Hana's brain.

"Oh, would you look at that…that sexy thing must have lost her way in the woods," the candle holder muttered, only slightly above a whisper.

"Keep quiet! Hopefully, she'll go away…" the clock answered, also whispering. However, his voice had to be a bit louder.

"Is someone there?" Hana asked, wiping around and sending her hair flying in several directions.

"Not a word, Shigure, not one word," the clock hissed at the candle holder, who glared at him.

"I don't mean to break into your home…but I was attacked in the woods, my horse has ran off, I'm lost, alone…and stranded…I just need a place to stay till the rain clears and the sun gives me light, for I have lost my lantern," she said, looking around a bit more. The entryway she was in was old looking, dressed in cobwebs. Was anyone even here?

"Oh, Hatori, have a heart…" Shigure, the candle holder, pleaded with a puppy-dog face spilled across his wax face. Hatori, the clock, simply glared at him, placing his hand over the candle's mouth. Shigure lifted his flame lit hand to where Hatori's wooden one covered his mouth.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" He yelped, flinging his hand up and down. Hana wiped around again, her eyes narrowed. She picked up Shigure by his golden base, looking around.

"Of course, my pretty lady, you are welcome here," Shigure said from his spot in her hand. She looked around, wide-eyed.

"Who said that?" She asked, taking steps through the entryway.

"Right here, my dear," he giggled, tapping her shoulder. She turned, and there was no sight of anyone…to her, at least.

"…where in the world would your right here BE?" She asked, looking around. Shigure sighed, hitting his golden hand on her head. She blinked, glancing up at the candle stick.

"Why, good EVENING!" He smiled, and she immediately dropped the candle stick holder.

"DEMON! MONSTER!" She cried, pointing at it.

"AHHH! WHERE!" Shigure cried, and hopped over to her, hiding behind her form. She blinked, and picked him up…upside-down. "…incredible," she gasped.

"Well now you've done it, Shigure," Hatori muttered, hopping over on his clock legs. "This is great, and what do you think…" he began, but let out a type of scream as Hana switched from holding Shigure to holding Hatori in a teddy-bear like way.

"How in the world…" she began, looking at him close up. He made an annoyed face, and she found it amusing.

"Would you put me down?" He asked, glaring at her. Hana pretended not to hear, tickling the bottom of his 'feet'. If Hatori laughed, he would have, but instead a deep chuckle escaped him. Hana began to wind the spring on the back of Hatori's 'head', causing the clock hands to spin around his face and twist it into a most unusual position. He swatted her hands away, cursing at her with a 'stop that!' Hana doesn't seem done, and opens up Hatori's stomach to inspect his swinging pendulum. Hatori closes the door, making an 'ahem' sound, and Hana looks up at him. "Do you mind?" He asked, his face flinching with an annoyed smirk.

"No, not at all…but, I do apologize…it's just I've never seen a candle stick…or a clock that…well…" she began, and then paused. She began to cough horrendously, and then finished with quite a sneeze. Hatori looked more annoyed, wiping his face clean with his face hands. Hana's eyes seem to glare at herself from within as she wipes at her nose, sniffling.

"Oh, you poor girl, you are soaked down to the bone," Shigure said, hopping over once more. You must come and warm yourself by the fire, before that cold of yours gets worse," Shigure smiled. Hana stood, thanking him with a nod of her head. Shigure begins to lead Hana into the den, and Hatori runs after them.

"Shigure, you mustn't…you know that this girl's fate will be worse then a cold if the master is to find her…" he calls as they enter the den. Overhead, on a hallway walkway, a figure shifts above, his wine red eyes narrowing as he snarls.

As they enter the den, Hatori rambling on about how Hana may be killed, Shigure seats Hana in a large red chair in front of a fire.

"Oh, Shigure, the least thing you could do was sit her on the floor…but the masters chair? Tsk, tsk," Hatori sighed. A foot stool waddles up at that time, seeming to mumble to itself.

"I am here master," he mutters, letting Hana lift her feet onto the cushion.

"No, no, I am NOT seeing this!" Hatori says, distressed. The foot stool looks at him.

"What?" The stool asks, and then looks at the occupant of the chair. "…you're not master," the voice hisses.

"Well of course she's not, Hiro," Hatori sighed.

"Well…forget this," Hiro said, and scampered off. Hana blinked, unsure of what had just happened.

"That's just Hiro…don't let him bother you, he can be quite…well…" Shigure coughed, laughing a bit.

"Shigure, I think this has gone far enough…you know how Hiro is, and…" Hatori began, but then was cut off as a teacart raced passed him.

"Ahahahaha," giggled a large teapot from atop the cart. "A guest!" Squealed the voice. "Let me pour you some tea!" It said again, and then poured itself over into a cup.

"Ayame…" Hatori warned the teapot, but Ayame just shook his spout at the clock.

"Ow, Ayame, could you tone it down a bit? That's hot…" whined the cup, as it hopped over to Hana. She picks it up as Hatori protests more.

"Now Ayame, Momiji, really…tea…" he sighed, shaking his head. The cup seemed to laugh, and a startled Hana took it away from her lips.

"Wow, you're pretty," the cup smiled, and Hana thanked him. Suddenly, the room becomes dark, except for Shigure's flames. A gust of wind swept through the room, and Hatori wobbles off with an 'I told you so'. Ayame begins to shake, and takes Momiji in for cover behind him. "Uh-oh…" Momiji whimpers, and then the doors broke open. There's a grunting sound and a scraping sound on the floor. A beast, ugly looking with a crooked back and long, thin ears creeps into the room. The only thing that you can see are his bug-like, wine colored eyes and his flaring teeth which release a stench like no other. Slowly, he approaches Hana in the chair.

"…there's a stranger in here," growls the voice of the monster, and shivers run down Hana and the enchanted objects backs.

"Master, let me explain. You see, it was quite the drama…this poor young soul of a girl was running through the woods, chased by those evil, devil wolves, and she wound up on our doorstep, cold, hungry, alone, lost, and…" Shigure said, but his explanation was cut off by a large growl that rattled the windows of the den. Shigure's flames were extinguished, and he fell silent.

"If you please, Kyou, I was against this from the start…no responsibility whatsoever, and I tried to stop them many times, but they would not listen, not a word, no…" Hatori began, but the beast growled at him, as if using his real name had angered him even more. Hana looks around the chair, spotting the monster. Her amethyst eyes widen with fear, shaking as if on the break of hysterics.

"Who are you?" Hissed the beast. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He roars. Hana, now on her feet, begins to back away towards where she entered.

"…my horse was chased away…I was lost…wolves…" she muttered, not taking her eyes of the outline of the beast.

"You are not WELCOME HERE!" He roared again, getting closer.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I…" she began, as the beast enveloped her with his shadow.

"…what are you staring at?" He hissed, and she cowered in that very shadow.

"Nothing, nothing," she said, and then turns to try and run. However, the beast blocked her exit path by moving faster then Hana had ever seen anything move.

"So you've come to stare at the beast, have you? THE UGLY, HIDEOUS, MONSTER, RIGHT!" Roared the monster, and Hana cowered against the door.

"I meant no harm, I had no clue anyone lived here, I just needed a place to stay," Hana slurred out, rather quickly. The best picked her up, digging it's claws into her flesh. She let out a scream, wishing she could concentrate, wishing she could do something.

"Oh, I'll give you a place to stay," he hissed, and with that stormed out of the room, leaving behind the enchanted objects.

"I told you so…" Hatori said, crossing his arms as the doors flapped back and forth. Everything in the room seemed to glare at him.

* * *

Hana sat in where the beast had taken her. It was a cold, damp place, made of stone…and by the way the rain was hitting the roof that was right above her head…she was probably in a tower. She sighed, shivering in her dress, wishing she had that warm chair, that cackling fire…or at least some shoes. She wished she hadn't shed her travelers coat in the wolves, but then again…if she hadn't, she may not even be a prisoner.

The beast's image tainted her mind, and she ran a pale, shaking hand over her face, spreading a wet blanket over the skin. The objects voice danced around that image, and she thought she was going insane. She swallowed the reassurance she had left Uo and Tohru with, and wondered what they would do when she not returned in a weak. More so, she worried about Seno…he was an old horse, and she did not know if he could survive alone in those woods.

She glanced out the window with a sigh, watching the trees of the forest wave back and forth in the storms wind. It was sort of a coincidence, that the weather mirrored what was happening and what she felt right now. She took a deep, remorseful breath, thinking it would have been better to live in the streets with Tohru and Uo then try and scrape some money from this fair.

"I'm such an idiot, this idea was terrible…I should have helped Uo get better, gotten a job in town…something," she said with a sigh.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," a soft, male voice said. Hana looked up from her despair. Where had that voice come from?

"Leave me alone, I can't take this anymore," she cried, holding her hair. There was a small scuttling, sending the straw on the floor around, noisily. Hana opened her eyes, and before her saw a beautiful, white mouse with beautiful, amethyst eyes. She blinked, looking at it.

"I'm just here for company…and to give you some," the mouse said, it's eyes pained. Hana's eyes mirrored that, and she picked up the mouse in her hands.

"So everything in this house is enchanted?" She asked, calmly, no longer surprised by the talking objects…though a talking mouse was a bit different.

"Yes…this whole place has been put under a curse. Everyone was turned into an appliance…as you probably have seen," he said.

"…turned into?" Hana asked, blinking.

"Yes…they were all people, as was my brother who put you in here…and as am I," he nodded, sighing.

"Then why are you a mouse, and why him a beast?" Hana asked, as she scooped the mouse into her hands.

"Because…we're different…anyways…" he said, his nose twitching.

"What's your name?" Hana asked, before he could get another word out.

"My…name?" Asked the mouse, blinking. Hana nodded. "It's…Yuki…"

"I'm Hana…now tell me, Yuki, why are you up here when your brother is apparently the master?" Hana asked. Yuki looked remorseful.

"I…have been a prisoner by my brother…and I will be until I am this way…forever," sighed the mouse.

"Forever?" Hana asked.

"Forever," Yuki said, simply, as if the thought had fully registered with him.

"…why?" Hana asked, and Yuki gave her a look, ready for a long story.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Motoko asked, standing behind a bush with Akito. She was dressed in a long, pale pink dress with ugly frills on it, while Akito was decking a nice, dark suit.

"Of course," he smiled at her, his eyes looking playful yet sinister.

"Well, then I'm sure Tohru will get the surprise of her life," Motoko said, stalking into the clearing where most of the town was waiting.

"Yes, this is definitely her lucky day," Akito answered, with his same smile. Some would say he looked happy…others would just say he was plainly insane. All around people were dressed in nice clothes, with a pretty gazebo fluttering with flowers. A minister stood there, yawning, while a nearby band looked over their music. The guests didn't look very happy, but there wasn't much they could do.

"I'd like to thank all of you, so very much, for coming to…my wedding," he smiled, and Motoko cast her eyes away from him. "But first, I suppose I better go…propose to the girl," he said, and then waited. It was silent, as if he was expecting a laugh. "Ahem," he said, leaning forward a bit, and everyone began forcefully laughing. That was, except for the group of girls from town, who were bawling their eyes out in their dresses that matched Motoko's. As for her, she wiped at her eyes, trying to keep a smile stuck on her face, and then sniffled a bit. "Now, Motoko," Akito began, and she straightened herself up and turned to look at him. "When I come out with Tohru, you know what to do," Akito asked. Motoko nodded, and then gave a signal with her hand. The band began to play 'here comes the bride', and quickly stopped at the glare Akito sent.

"Not…yet…" he hissed through gritted teeth, yet he then regained his old smile.

All this time, Tohru sat in the cottage reading her book. Uo was asleep upstairs, and heavily too, considering all the noise the town was making today. She blinked, turning the page as she yawned a bit, waving her hand over her mouth. She looks up at a knock, and sighs as she sets down her book. She walks over, smoothing her apron, and then looking through the peep hole. She sees what seems to be a black hole, but then realizes it's an eye. And the owner…she groaned at the thought, unbolting the door as she opens it.

"Why…Akito-san, what a…pleasant surprise," Tohru coughs, folding her hands in the cloth of her apron. Akito steps past her, walking a little ways into the house.

"Isn't it though? Well you know me, I'm…full of surprises," he grins. "Tohru…you know…there's probably not a girl in town who wouldn't kill to be in your very shoes right now," he said, strolling with his hands behind his back. He stopped at a mirror, messing with his eyebrows using face muscles.

"…why is that?" Tohru asked, closing the door.

"Why, this is the day all of your dreams come true," Akito said, strolling over to where she'd been reading her good.

"And what in the world, Akito-san, would you know about my dreams?" She said, following him cautiously.

"Why…picture this…" he said, sitting down a-top her book on the chair. Her face makes a pained expression, wincing. "A large manor, grand and lovely with everything fine. My latest kill will be roasting in the kitchen, tended by the cook, and my little wife…" he paused there, sending her one of his bone-chilling grills, "will be messaging my shoulders while the children play with the dogs…" he said, sighing in a dreamy-like fashion at the thought. "We will have six or seven," he said, nodding.

"Dogs?" Tohru asked alarmed, eyes widened.

"No, Tohru, my dear…children," he said, shaking his finger at her. Her look didn't seem to change.

"…oh," she said, sounding quite deflated.

"Beautiful boys…cunning, charming, handsome, and strong," he grinned. She walked over to him, and shooed him from the chair. He seemed rather angry, but didn't let his sharp tongue escape his mouth. She picked up her book, walking over as she placed a mark in it to the shelves; he followed.

"Imagine that…" Tohru said, shaking her head. He walked behind her, his grin seeming to take on a more evil hint.

"And…do you know who that wife will be?" Akito asked. Tohru's hand slipped on the book, as she slid it into place.

"…let me think," she said, nervously. He slammed his hands to the wall, corning her into the bookshelf.

"You, Tohru," he said, breathing into the side of her face, his lips brushing slightly against the skin. She panicked, quickly swooping underneath his arm.

"Oh…Akito-san," she began. He shook his finger.

"Akito-kun, now…" he grinned. She shuddered.

"…I'm…speechless," she said, moving away. He followed, as if attracted by the sent of her blood. "I…really don't know what to say," she said, and then shrieked a bit as he moved towards her, pushing things out of the way. He corned her once more against the door.

"Say you'll marry me," he breathed into her ear, running his lips down the side of her face.

"Tohru! Is everything alright down there!" Uo called from upstairs.

"…e-everything's fine, Uo-chan! I just…tripped!" Tohru called, moving her head from the grasp of Akito's wandering lips.

"Tsk, tsk, Tohru…" he said, coming eye to eye with her. For an instant, she saw all the evil inside of him stir as he came closer. She could taste his breath, and felt it envelope her. She reached for the doorknob, grabbing it.

"I'm…sorry, Akito-san…but I just…don't deserve you," she said, and opened the door. He tumbled out, and she ducked underneath his arm as he did so. She quickly closed the door, and he fell to the ground, rage filling him. The band is heard playing in the distance, and he lets out a roar: it stops.

Motoko comes running from the clearing, helping him up with a worried look in her eyes.

"So…how'd it go?" She asked, nervously. He looked at her, his eyes narrowed. He gripped her neck with his hands, lifting her from the ground. She gasped, struggling in his grip.

"I'll have Tohru from my wife, make no mistake about that…even if it means I have to be married to a corpse," he roared, and then hurled Motoko to the ground. He stalked off, yelling at the guests from the wedding to 'GO HOME!' Motoko watched him leave from the ground, tears forming in her eyes as she rubbed her throat. She stood, swallowing them back and then running towards another part of the town.

All the while, Tohru watched from the eye slot, and then sighed, stepping out. The chickens in the pen next to the steps clucked around, and Tohru looked at them. "Can you believe that? He asked me to marry him…argh!" She said, shaking her head. She hopped into the pen, grabbing a bucket as she worked her way around the house, feeding the animals.

"Me…the wife of that boring…brainless…" she began, shaking her head.

"Souma-san, can't you just see it?

Souma-san, his little wife," she hissed, picking up her apron and folding it around her head like a hood.

"Not me, no sir!" She said, dropping it.

"I guarantee it

I want much more then this provincial life..." she sang, running out into the large field behind the house. She spun around, looking down into the great valley that made for quite a view.

"I want adventure in the great wide somewhere

I want it more then I can tell," she belted, but then faltered, sighing as she hugged herself.

"And for once it might be grand

To have someone understand

I want so much more then they've got planned…" she sang, looking out over the vast wilderness in her own backyard. She stood there in silence for a bit, and then was fully intent on going back in when she heard a sound. Looking up, she saw Seno, running wildly towards her…however, what alarmed her was that…Hana was not with her.

"SENO!" She cried, racing towards him. She stroked his neck, trying to calm him. "What are you doing here? Where's Hana-chan? Where is she, Seno?" She asked, and the horse kept going crazy. Tohru was happy she had put her cloak on, since she'd noticed how cold it was beginning to get. "What happened?" She asked, looking around, and then rubbed her forehead. She got onto his saddle, noticing Hana's bags still hung off the sides. She left them on the lawn, taking them off, and then leaned close to Seno's ears. "We have to find her, Seno, take me to her," she said, and then horse neighed. Night was not yet there, and Seno seemed comfortable with going before the sun had set.

* * *

**Note: I realize that some parts are added…yea, get used to that. I plan to add in a song, too, since this story is so…mixed around. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope to hear more from you and from others.**


End file.
